This invention relates to wireless data communication systems and particularly to such systems which may be used for wireless voice, audio or video communication, such as for telephone service, walkie-talkie, museum guides, live video, and the like.
Devices have been known for providing audio signals over a wireless data communications system. In a prior application Ser. No. 09/715,926, filed Nov. 17, 2000, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, the present inventor has described a system for providing simplified mobile units that provide voice communication and can also provide voice activation and operation of a remote computer.
One problem associated with all wireless data communication systems is the duration of battery life of mobile units. Typically, a trade-off is required between device size and weight and battery life. Various components of a wireless mobile unit providing communications contribute to the use of power and shortened battery life. It is well-known that it is desired that a system operate over an extended period of time, for example, at least an 8 hour working shift, and accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a method of operation and a mobile unit for wireless communications over a wireless data communication system that provides low power consumption and long battery life.